The waiter
by Alice Iris Courtney
Summary: Alice&Jasper, ALL HUMAN, when Alice and her best friend Bella move to Alaska,Alice finally meets her besties bf Edward, his friend Emmett and wife rosalie and maybe, just maybe, the guy of her dreams...
1. Chapter 1

**BIG WARNING; I LOVE ALICE & JASPER FANFICS!JUST TO LET YA KNOW ****J**** AND 4 YOU LAZY PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T READ THE DISCRIPTION, THIS IS ALL HUMAN. EVERY LAST INCH OF IT. PLEASE REVIEW, THE BUTTON IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN. SORRY 4 THE SMALL PARAGRAPHS AND SHORT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKES.**

"Bella, Bella, BELLA" I said, pounding on the door. "Hurry up, your gonna make us miss the plane!" It was wonderful that my best friend was moving to Alaska like me, we were both going to the same college and it also meant I got to meet her boyfriend. But at this pace, we weren't going anywhere.

"I'll be out in a minute Alice! Just let yourself in and wait in the TV room," her muffled voice said through the door. I did just that -after gathering her suitcases she had left around the apartment. "How awesome is it gonna be with you and Edward...like...living so close together?" I squealed, it was a lovely thought, they almost never saw each other in person since we lived in Washington. "But what will his friends say?" she argued, Bella was SUCH a worry wart.

"I'm sure they'll love you, aren't you worried about me though? I'm only going to know two people!" For some reason, I could be a complete angel to people and they found me "creepy". When Bella finally escaped her bathroom, she looked like she always did, A sweatshirt and T-shirt, with flare jeans and some ratty sneaker she had been sporting for three years. "That's what I was waiting for?" I asked, 6 months without Edward and you couldn't dress up a little? "He thinks I'm cute like this" she said defensively. "Let's see what he thinks when I'm done with you" I said. I dragged my best friend towards one of her suit cases, I was able to smuggled a silky top and denim skirt from it. "Put it on" I commanded, shoving her back into the bathroom. "I thought you were concerned about the plane?" she said from inside. "Bella" I said sternly, "Yes?" she said, already defeated, "I don't wait for the plane, the plane waits for me" I said.

She sighed and came out of the bathroom, I held out a little black leather jacket. "You look perfect" I cooed, "Perfectly Alice" she huffed. I didn't give her a chance to argue future more, I just grabbed all my bags and dragged her from the apartment.

The highway wasn't as crowded as I planned, and the rain splatter against the windshield. The cab driver was letting snails pass us, and I dreaded every second of it. "I hate driving slow" I muttered quietly, "We're pushing seventy" Bella said, "I know" I groaned. We had all of our stuff couldn't fit in our suitcases shipped to our new houses, including our faster-than-this-guy cars. I hoped the driver would hurry, the plane was no longer waiting for me but for him.

We boarded as soon as we could, right before the plane took off, "Do you think it will be any colder there?" I asked Bella, looking out the window. "I can't really answer that, Edward is there, which probably means it's hot. Just like him" I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Well, ya never know" she said, elbowing me, "Maybe you can find a guy." Maybe meant extremely unlikely, I was a girl who always admired love and envied those who had it, but never could I find love for myself.

I sighed, doubting the odds of our hopes, it was not going to happen. I felt relieved when the plane landed, I was finally going to be able to settle into my new home. Bella and I had bought Townhouses next to each other, in the town of Kodiac. It was small, and cool, it had a book store -Bella would be thrilled- grocery, coffee shop, a taylor, and everything The not so average 19 year old would need to survive a college semester. "Bella, I'm cold" I complained, Alaska was even colder than north Washington. "I'm toasty warm" she smiled, by the way she looked she was in "Edward world".

Home was set up quickly, I got the movers to put my furniture where I wanted, and I was able to get my room organized. And then as I was expecting Bella called.

"This is the Alice residence, Madam Alice speaking" I said in a overly English accent.

"ALICE," she yelled into the phone

"BELLA," I said back

"Ok, so, I called Edward -like he said to- and he wanted-"

"To make sure you weren't raped and murdered? Honestly Bella, I know the guy loves you and safety first but a little independence please?"

"Not now Alice! He invited us over, now can you clean the attitude out of your mouth and come over?" she said harshly.

"Yes Bella" I answered quickly and clicked "OFF" on the phone.

I had only seen pictures of Edward and it was nice to meet my best friends boyfriend of two years. It seemed like a girls dream come true -almost, I was going to college, I had a house and money in a bank account from a good job, but I was terribly lonesome. I only had Bella as a friend, no one else had really liked me, and no boy had ever crushed on me. I picked up my jacket and flipped up the hood, hoping not to get rained on.

"Ok, let's try to find this place." Bella said plugging her GPS, and starting the engine. "Alice and Bella on another mission" I smirked. She nodded, and I climbed into her car, and we drove away, Bella began to turn left. "Turn right, RECALCULATING" The GPS stated, "SHUT UP" we both yelled. I really wish we could walk to Edward's house.

LE REVIEW BUTTON WANTS TO BE USED

PS YOUR GONNA MEET EVERYONE IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS


	2. making friends

**Ok, I think this chapter is a lot better. Please comment**

Edward's house was big and glassy, it was located at the base of a mountain. "Just as I remember it" Bella said parking the car. "Somebody's gonna be sleeping over tonight, eh, Bells?" I said. "Alice, behave please" she knew I was right, 100% correct. "Well how do I get home?" I said defensively.

But Bella wasn't concerned about that, she was already hugging a copper haired figure that stood in the hall way. "So this is the famous Edward?" I asked, sure he was cute, to a twelve year old girl. He wasn't as tall as I expected, coming from someone that they call midget, he had a rather boyish face but seemed right for Bella, somehow. "And you must be Alice" Even for a childish complex he had a firm handshake. "Please, come inside, you'll freeze out here" He said holding Bella's hand and leading us into the glass castle.

It was spacious, and warm, we hung are coats and entered a huge living room. Two other figures stood there, A huge man at nearly 6'7 and a beautiful blond girl. The man had ebony curls cascading down his face and His sweater hardly contained his overly fit body, and he wore a huge grin even more childish than Edward. The girl however was more womanly, she was also tall, and her heels helped that, Her blond locks fell to her ribs and her blue eyes sparkled, she was simply beautiful. I noticed they wore matching wedding rings, his more masculine and hers dainty accompanied by a beautiful thinner band with a 2 carrot diamond mounted on it.

"Emmett and Rosalie, this is My girlfriend Bella, and her friend Alice" We both said a cheery hello. "And This is, my Buddy Emmett and his wife Rosalie" they smiled. "It's nice to meet you" I said, not only did I feel short, but one hundred percent single. I was in the room with a married couple and a strong bong between another.

"We've heard so much about you Bella" Rosalie said, "Yeah, a little to much," Emmett laughed, My friend blushed a bright pink. "So where are you girls from?" Rosalie asked, she seemed desperate for conversation. "We're from forks Washington, it's near Seattle" I answered, "I hoped it was a little warmer here" they all laughed, "That will be in a month or so, you'll have to put up with more rain until June" Fun, the rain was the opposite of my personality, I was more of a sun storm if anything.

Everyone got along wonderfully, Emmett and Rosalie were both twenty and had moved into the condo next to Mine. Edward was a doctor's assistant, which provided for his life style, Emmett worked for a lumber company and Rosalie was a makeup saleswoman. Bella and I planned to go to college for about a year, and then move on to find a actual career. It was thrilling, however, to see that they didn't find me Odd or creepy as normal people did. They actually liked me, and Rosalie was already planning a party that we were invited to.

I was right about Bella staying over Edward's house. She let me drive her car home, and I followed Rosalie and Emmett's Huge jeep back to the condos.

It was bugging me, how I had never been loved. It bothered me that I hadn't fallen in love with anyone, but perhaps it was my imperfection that made me unlovable. No one seemed to be able to fit to my strangeness, maybe it was my terrible destiny to grow old as a cat lady or something. At nineteen any person would of thought a crush would have taken place by now, but No, not for Alice.

I decided to let it not get me down, everyone I knew when I was younger turned into little Emo suicidals, so I cut them off, and sadly grew more and more friendless. But that wasn't annoying me, just the love thing.

I laid on top of my big, fluffy, red comforter, staring at the rainy sky through my skylight. "Rain, Rain, go away" I groaned. In Kodiak Alaska, I was going to have to work with what i had which wasn't a lot.

School was easy, I was a B-A and my first month of school was tackled. "Hey Alice, need a ride?" I heard a pretty voice said. Rosalie walked up next to me, "Oh sure" I said. "Hey, Have you guys seen Ed?" Emmett's booming voice asked, he was now on the other side of me, making me feel even tinier, "I think he's hanging with Bells" I answered, "Isn't that weird to you?" Rosalie asked, "We can't pry Bella from him, and him and Emmett never get to play anymore" Rosalie said, "Hey, that doll thing was once" Emmett said, waving finger in the air. "It's nice, though. 2 years, and they only saw each other 6 times." I said. "But they have invented skype, you think they would of gotten sick of thirty straight days together" Emmett argued.

We all climbed into Rosalie's cherry red convertible. "Well how did you guys do it? Your married." I asked, "Oh, well, Emmett takes a few night classes, while I'm here. We both work our asses off, and then weekends and a few nights are for us and friends." she explained. "But mostly us" Emmett kissed Rosalie's neck lovingly. "Emmett, Emmett! We can do this later, You have to drive!" she said harshly, in her beautiful voice.

He pulled away and started the car, "But it is a little annoying" I continued, "They are constantly together, I swear Bella's house is gathering dust"

"And blood, I love her dearly and I'm concerned for her, she falls down like she's a child learning to walk" Rosalie said, "She has two left feet" Emmett mumbled. "there goes my weights," I laughed, "do you know how many times I've caught her?" Everyone chuckled. We soon arrived at The couple's house, "Come inside, I'll make you some cocoa" Rosalie offered, I had been inside the house once and was stunned. Rosalie, had done a fabulous job with decorating. She used lavender and gold, along with neutrals, she had black and white pictures hanging on the walls and elegantly placed pieces of furniture placed around the rental.

There was a yip, and a flash of Emmett heading to the couch to play some obnoxious video game that only he and the 14 year old boys only played. I followed Rosalie into her wonderful galley kitchen, there was a big bang. "EMMETT DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" she screeched.

"Rosalie, can I tell you a secret?" I asked, she handed me a mug of creamy cocoa. "Like what?" she asked, leaning on her sink and sipping her drink. "I think I'm a little jealous of Bella" I confessed. And then she did a big spit take, down the drain. "Explain please" she said, promptly sitting next to me. "Well, I don't like-like Edward, ok?" I started. She let out a suspended breath of air, "ok, you scared me for a second."

"Ok, I've never loved" She choked again, "And no one has ever really loved me." her face twisted into this "What do you mean?" look. "But your so ...adorable. Your like a little doll" She said. "And don't say it like that" Rosalie reprimanded, "You sound like my brother, just not as manly." I cocked a eyebrow, "Brother?"

Rosalie, went over to the counter and picked up a big picture frame, it was filled with a dozen or so pictures. The small plaque at the bottom read Twins. "My twin brother and I were always very close," she said, she sadly smiled at all the pictures, There were photos of two blonde children covered in chocolate and preteens dressed to go to Sunday church. "The last good memory I had of him was at my wedding, since our parents were dead, he walked me down the isle and danced with me." she smiled perfectly at the memory. "When we were teenagers, he would beat guys up for me, that's why him and Emmett got along so well. They would do anything for me" a tear rolled down her porcelain cheek.

"So what happened?" I asked slowly, "He decided to go to Iraq, for a little bit, he's tall and strong, so they begged for him." I covered my mouth, I was fearing for what she would say. "But He came home, just very lonely, so he went back to where we were born for a while -back to Dallas- and hooked up with this Mexican girl and brought her up here. She keeps him on a leash like a dog. I almost never see him anymore" she smiled sadly, "I miss him" she touched a picture, it was one of her in a big white gown and him in a vest, dancing.

I hugged her, "I'm so sorry"

"it's not your fault" she comforted, even though she was the one in obvious need of comfort. "But I brought it up, I won't talk like that anymore" I promised. "I'll tell you what I told him, everyone has a wife or husband, boyfriend or girlfriend. Some people just don't know it yet" The way she said it made me feel better instantly, she made a good point, also, so they were all around words I could believe in. So that's what I was going to do.

**Hmmmmm has bella gotten eaten or something? Nope but can you guess who Rosalie's twin is? (its very obvious) and the review button craves attention**


	3. this strange emotion

_Days passed and I followed what Rosalie said, but I was still miserable deep on the inside. I would of swore Bella had been murdered, if I didn't see Her walking in the hallway with her Edward. "It still annoys me a little" I sighed, "I'm happy for her, but I wanna be like that with someone, always with them" I said to Rosalie. I turned to her, but she was busy, kissing Emmett. "Oh, what?" she said, noticing me. _

_"Oh, nothing, JUST THAT I HAVE NO LOVE LIFE" I slammed my hand against the lunch table. Heads turned, "Feisty midget!" a voice came from the table of jocks, I help up a fist, my middle finger was up "Screw you!" I turned back to my friend who looked confused and shaken. "I'm lonely, and Bella never around and you two sucking face isn't helping, AT ALL" _

_"Sorry" they both muttered. _

_"No, don't be, I'm being a spaz about it" I apologized. _

_"Well, it's to late to order fries" Emmett laughed, ripping off one republic. _

_Despite the terrible pun I laughed, It was Emmett's reputation to make almost anyone smile._

_"C'mon, Al, your still young. Like a bird tryin' to find there wings. Your an amateur compared to me and Rose" he said, I scowled "I'm a year younger than you." The huge man smiled, "Exactly!" he boomed. _

_I Huffed, and began to tap my fingers, my hand holding my head. The couple stared, "I need to take a chill pill, don't I?" I asked, they nodded. I leaned back in my chair and took a breath, "I think I need some Alice time" I said, more to myself than them. _

_I let the day pass me by quickly, my Alice time was soon upon me. I didn't spend time alone like other girls, no spa treatment, no big all out shopping spree. I liked to buy myself something to eat, then drive around and window shop, Alice time was simple. Simply Alice._

_I drove downtown, along cool side walks and tiny shops. The first place I went was a tiny little shop, it mostly sold gloves and hats. I looked around and bought myself a beautiful cream colored scarf, since I was always freezing. Alice time was nice, especially in my new town. I stopped by the small coffee shop that I saw my first day. It was painted with warm, smooth colors, and smelled like chocolate and fresh brew. A smiley tall woman sat me at a booth under a dim orange lamp. I glanced around, everyone was with someone, a best friend, a coworker, a girlfriend. I felt utterly alone._

_Because you are alone, poor Alice. _

_I shook the thoughts off, I could wait. It would be nice to be alone ... Or not. But I wasn't going love Nazi, hopefully. I didnt need any one, it would be my new promise to myself. But Maybe it was god punishing me, but what had I done? Throw a rock at some kid when I was five? Maybe he still remembered that..._

_"Ma'am?" a warm southern voice interrupted my thoughts. I jolted upright, and looked up. A tall angelic man stood there, he had curly blonde hair that fell to his collar and he was covered in fading scars. His brown eyes looked perplexed as they looked down at me. "Do you know what you would like to order?" _

_I was so taken aback by him that it took me a moment to answer, "Oh, um, can I have a Ice coffee with cream and sugar? Please?" I said. I handed him my menu, and tried not to stare, "Thank you" I said smiling up at him. He smiled back making me feel fuzzy inside. Rose and Bella would get a kick out of this._

_I really wish I didn't promise myself to wait. I always kept promises to myself, ALWAYS. I had told myself not to eat chocolate for a year and that's what I did. What was I waiting for anyway? A written invitation? Dammit. _

_My head was filled with thoughts of the dreamy waiter, he was absolutely beautiful. One side of my head was proud for feeling the emotion love, and the other was feeling stupid for loving a stranger. But I could wait, easy. But for how long? I felt like everything was eating me alive._

_"Your coffee, Ma'am" a huge hand placed a delicate coffee in front of me. "Anything else?" I felt my lips rub together in contemplation. _

_A kiss. Or a million dollars. Ooh, how about a date? _

_"Could I have a water also please?" I asked, I felt like I was asking him to save a life. "Of course, Ma'am" he said, those words made me feel wonderful on the inside. I drank down my coffee in an instant, it was the best I had ever had. As soon as he brought my water I had to say something, something civilized. "Do you know by any chance where there are any job openings around here? I'm kinda still new here." He leaned on the table and had a moment of thought. "There's nothing major, a few clothing stores could use some help though." This time I got a good look at the name tag, "Ok, thank you" I tried not to attack my water, my tiny blather was on overload. I looked up at the man named Jasper, who was picking up my coffee glass._

_"JASPER!" someone yelled, whoever it was sounded very Spanish. I looked over to see a small woman with tan skin and beautiful Mexican features. She stood with two other taller woman, who looked a little embarrassed of the hot headed Mexican. "One second, Maria" he shouted back. She pushed by the woman who sat me straight to a table, she sat, her friends following. Jasper rolled his eyes and carried my empty drink away. "Would you like a check?" he said over hid shoulder. "Please." I called. I felt the girls red hot stare on me, I made the smart choice not to look up. "Here you are" he said putting a tiny slip of paper in my hands. _

_"Jasper!" Maria yelled again. "Sorry 'bout her" he said walking towards her. "What?" he said in a totally annoyed tone. My eavesdropping kicked in ten fold. "Who is that? Your girlfriend, or something?" she said over protectively. _

_Yes! I wish. You are one lucky Mexican chick. _

_"What? No, she's a customer," Jasper said, quietly. "Whatever" she growled, and rolled her brown eyes. I tried not to look up as I pulled money from my purse. He didn't come back until a while later, he was probably waiting on the southern girls. Jasper arrived at my table, he looked exhausted "Is she your girlfriend?" I asked him, eyeing the table where they sat, he nodded. "She's very pretty" I complimented, "Yeah, I guess," he looked down at me, he seemed to study me. His eyes looking me over, "But her attitude is disgusting" _

_Surprise, surprise. I never saw that coming. _

_"Well that's terrible" I said, in my most apologetic voice. "Have a nice day!" I said cheerily, getting up and slipping by him, My stomach just missing his. I tried to keep my feet from skipping out the door, right to my car -and my Cellphone. I practically laughed to myself in the joy, and Dialed Rosalie. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Guess what?" I said happily. _

_"Alice? What is this about?" she said, her voice sounded nervous. _

_"Rose, I think I'm in love" _

_"What?" then the line went dead and I started the car, I had to tell her. _

_But as I drove away from down town my head began to work correctly, And I was able to piece things together. He seemed eerily familiar, and the Spanish girl... _

_...She keeps him on a leash like a dog. I almost never see him anymore..._

_I slammed my foot on the break at the red light. And I felt my eyes widen, It wasn't possible. But it was. _

_...hooked up with some Mexican girl and brought her up here..._

_I called Bella, I never used my phone unless it was a emergency. "Bella, I think I like someone..." I said to her voicemail. Jasper was Rosalie's brother, and it explained everything, from his beauty to his scars. I pulled up to my Neighbors house and knocked. Explaining it couldn't be that difficult and it couldn't be to bad. Hopefully. _


	4. A long time not easy but not hard

**HAI GUYS! FIRST OFF I WAS TIED BETWEEN TWO NAMES SO THAT EXPLAINS THE TITLE**. **I USED TWO SONGS AS MY INSPIRATION; LONG TIME BY CAKE AND THE SCIENTIST BY COLDPLAY. THIS ONE IS LONGER WITH MORE WORDS! I WOULD ASLO LIKE TO THANK Ang_makenna_girl cuz she sits and reads everyone of my terrible stories. Luv u ang!**

Bella's house was first, I knocked, nearly putting a hole in the door. Edward opened it, looking quite annoyed. "you banged?" he said. "Is Bella in? I REALLY NEED TO TELL HER SOMETHING" he stepped to the side before I plowed him over and ran straight to Bella. "BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA ISABELLA!" I screamed. "What?" she groaned. "I think I like Rosalie's brother" I said quietly, but unfortunately not to quiet for Edward to hear. "What?" he said "Shut up!" I exclaimed, the last thing I needed was Edward judging my newly formed love life.

I sat on the couch, "Yeah! And I have to explain it to her because I just realized after I called her. "Have fun with that relationship, I haven't seen him around in a while" Edward said with a roll of the eyes. How could Jasper be so mysterious? I saw him in plain sight, working in town, how could he disconnect himself from everyone so simply? "But he works in the coffee shop in town," I said innocently. "Wait, you fell in love with the waiter?" Bella asked, this was even weird for her. I put my head in my lap, "It's complicated!" I cried, "You made it complicated!" Bella yelled back.

"Ugh, what am I gonna tell Rosalie?" I asked. They both shrugged and I felt stuck between a rock and a mean unforgiving place. "I suggest you either get over him, or get over telling Rose" Edward said, I nodded, I hated having so few choices. "I guess I'm telling her," I sighed. "Good luck" Bella said hugging me.

I got up and went to the door, "I'm so nervous" I whispered loudly, I waved and walked out the door.

The house smelled of soup and tulips, and you could hear Emmett yelling in the background. "Sorry Emmett gets cranky when he gets the flu" Rosalie apologized, stirring the pot she had on the stove. "ROSE!" he screamed, from somewhere upstairs, "EMMETT, ALICE IS OVER! GO TO BED!" she shrieked. She rolled her eyes and looked at me, "So whats this guy like?" she asked, nearly making me have an anxiety attack. "Um, Rose what's your brother's name?" I asked, awkwardly. "Jasper" she answered, feeling the same way. "He's cute" I whispered. Cute? He was and Angel, he was just a beautiful as Rosalie. "What? You saw him? How do you know it was him?" she asked all at once. The barrage of questions left me even more shaken, "Rose, I met Jasper in a coffee shop and he doesn't know who I am, but I know it was him, and now I think I'm in love with him" I said quickly, rambling words spilling from my mouth.

Never had I seen such a confused face, her crystal blue eyes were wide and her eyebrows were up close to her hairline. Her jaw was left so agape I thought it would crack and fall off of her perfect face. "He was with that girl, you talked about, the foreign one. I hate how she treats him, even for the minutes I was there!" I cried holding my head in my tiny hands. Rosalie was still stunned, she walked over and hugged me, I felt a tear drip down my cheek. "I'm gonna die alone, I'm gonna wait so long it will be like waiting for forever" I told her. She hugged me and rocked back and forth, "Don't say that." she said simply and solemnly. "I don't like love, it hurts" I said quietly. I felt like a child, tiny and ignorant, understanding close to nothing, being rocked by there mother for comfort. "No body said it was easy. And nobody said it was hard. It's just what it is." she whispered. She let go and smiled down, "That boy is like a lost puppy, most of 'em are. Did I ever tell you how I met Emmett?" she asked, walking back to her pot.

Emmett had a story? I thought they would of met on some college tour or something, and now I wanted to here this Emmett story. "When I was younger, -the both of us- around 17 or so, I loved to hike. I would go on small little paths in the woods, and up tiny mountains and such. Now Emmett, my adorably stupid bear of a husband, was also a outdoors men, just more ignorant towards it." her story did seem to fit them so far, nature, stupidity, it worked well. "he was a 'lil redneck, hence his name and was loud and annoying as always. One day, the 12th of April in fact, I was out hiking alone. I was on a path deep in the woods, mostly lumber men and nature itself was out there, it seemed like me against the world."

She poured the fluid she had been stirring -which was probably the soup I had smelled arriving- into a big china bowl, and set it on a wooden breakfast tray. "I was near the end of the trail when I heard a frightening sound. I recognized a bear, warning me away from it's young, growling and roaring. I didn't see the bear at first, but as I rounded a grove of thick pine I saw it and began to back off. But then something stopped me, I would had been well on my way if I hadn't bothered but I didn't want to carry such burden of not helping him." Another tear rolled down my cheek, for Emmett, who had tied himself into some sort of mess back then, for Jasper whom I could never have, and for Rosalie, because she had faced so much in her life time that I couldn't believe. "On the ground laid a screaming young man, he was huge, yet adorable, looking like a bear himself. I couldn't leave him there, he was dying, and blood was literally everywhere. So I decided to douse the bear with mace so it would be totally clueless and shoot it with my hand gun that I carried everywhere back then." I was shocked, Yes Rose was beautiful and strong and intelligent but I didn't expect her to kill a bear like that. "I was able to call the paramedics, who were able to reach us. I told them he was My boyfriend and I HAD to go with him to the hospital, so I rode with him to the hospital and stayed with him for days until he recovered." she smiled, and put silverware on the tray next to the bowl.

"Sometimes I wonder if its a fate thing," she continued in a low tone, she began to climb the stairs, tray in hand. "but you seem like one to go against fate." Soon she disappeared upstairs somewhere, then she came back down, empty handed. Fight fate? Yes I was stubborn, yes I had a thick skull, but go against what is supposed to be? Was the adjustment bureau going to come for me or something?

"So your story would be the total opposite of Edward and Bella's?" I asked, they had met on and began to date. I had warned her about strange online men but she had always been prone to danger anyway. Rose laughed, "I guess, it's not your average story anyway. He still considers me an "angel." she said. "I'll tell you what, are you free after school tomorrow?" she asked. Tomorrow was Thursday, normally homework/study day, but school was out next week and I had finished finals. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything" I answered. She smiled happily and looked at her picture frame, "Would you mind showing me where Jasper works? I would like to visit my older brother." I smiled, it was nice to smile again.

I thanked Rosalie, hollered a goodbye to Em, and Walked away from the house. My own house was cold and smelled like my faint perfume, it felt grey and plopped my small body onto the leather couch in the center of the living room. It felt pointless sitting in the middle of my house, somebody could walk by and see me through the picture window and think I was insane or on drugs. So, I decided to move myself upstairs in my extra room that I like to call my dressing room.

The dressing room had a tiny closet that held half my clothes, off to the side was a big full mirror, and a little painting sat over a white chair. I sat on the bay window and turned on the stereo. I looked into the mirror to see a sad little Alice. I heard a familiar voice come on the radio.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your smiling face, It's been a long time since I've seen a suuuuuuuunnnnnny day" John McCrea's voice filled my head.

It was true, the sun hadn't shined much up here in Kodiak and I hadn't smiled to myself in a while. I sang along for a while, starring at the ceiling. I let Cake take me away, it had been a long time.

"It's been a long time, since we tripped into this ditch. It's been a long tine since we drank the aaaarrrrssssenic." I laughed, arsenic was a funny word -even though it was poison.

I eventually fell into a deep dark sleep. I curled up on the little bench among the throw pillows. I dreamed that night -not so much dreamed but saw- of Jasper. Images of him came and went through my mind, and everyone in a while the memory of him and Maria fighting in front of everyone in the café. They couldn't be in love, people that were in love that fought would act more like Rose and Em, you yell and swear than make up. Maria and Jasper were not for one another.

*JASPER*

I got out around seven o'clock, the summer solstice had just ended so it was getting dim out. I rode my Ducati back to my small cabin, Maria's car was there parked in MY driveway. Maria was really starting to bug me, all she did was nag and act like I was her little toy dog. She constantly was drawing bad attention to us in public by starting random fights over nothing.

"Hey babe," she said from the doorway, she was wearing a short skirt and a tube top. I pushed by her, throwing my bag on the braided rug. "Jasper can we please talk?" she pleaded. She always acted like this, then totally turned her attitude into a demon. "No Aria!" I yelled, Aria was what I used to use as a pet name, but now I used it when I didn't want to use the devil's actual name. "Get out" I grumbled beginning to go to the second floor.

"JASPER!" she screamed. I turned and faced her, hate and rage filled my face, my palms were sweaty, my face was on fire. And Maria got inches away from my face and growled "You listen here, Jasper Hale, you will love me. You will fix your attitude and love me" she said. She was on the balls of her feet, and she gripped the collar of my pressed white shirt. I ripped myself away, "MY ATTITUDE? MY ATTITUDE IS THE PROBLEM? NO MARIA, YOUR THE PROBLEM!" I shouted, my lungs burned, it was the loudest I'd ever been. She stumbled back, but then her face twisted with every once of hate she had. "How could you say that?" her voice was hoarse and I could tell she was going to blow. I turned to run upstairs, her rage always ended in her tears and my blood.

I saw her pull out her pocket knife, and chase after me, I tripped over the last step and landed face down. She came at my, the small knife ripping my skin in my right arm. I saw the bright red blood begin to drip. I pushed her away, and tried to get into the bathroom. Maria reached me, however, and I held my hands up over my face, and attempted to crawl away. She stabbed right above my elbow and I winced at the small rusty blade piercing my flesh.

I managed to get to my feet and run downstairs, past the secret cameras I had put up and into the basement. I took my evidence and opened up the storm door, I limped, I had a deep wound on my leg. I managed to get myself to the hospital.

"Your up" the woman at the counter said. I had been holding my hands over the cuts and blood covered them now, making them a rusty red. The doctor was horrified, and immediately sent me for a few stitches on two cuts and to clean a few others. They gave me a tetanus booster and tried to fix my cuts as best as possible. I was lucky each cut could be hidden under my waiter uniform, I didn't want to be put of work for making customers even more uncomfortable.

My next stop was the police station, I wanted to show them the small tape I had made. It had evidence that Maria was obliviously crazy and maybe I could finally get her out of my life. I walked in to the station, it was small and tidy, with a man dressed in uniform sitting at the desk. "Good evening sir" he said heartily, "I'm sorry to bother you so late mister, but I want to show you something" I said. I slid the tape onto the counter, and began to explain "for a few months now my "girlfriend" has gone into violent fits and stabs me with a rusty pocket knife." I put my elbow on the table as well and showed him my stitches. He nodded understandably and called another man out, they both went to the back and I heard them play the tape.

A half an hour later they came back, and I told them Everything about Maria. "Thank you, Sir, do you mind if we can follow you to where she'd be." I nodded and walked back out to my motorcycle. Making sure they were following, 2 squad cars followed me, through the roads and mountainous paths to my house, where the demon still sat.

They started the sirens and they got out yelling. Maria came out, hands up, looking as confused as ever. "Jasper, what's happening?" she asked. I showed her my arm and tapped where she had made her mark, "Pay back" I answered. She was taken away, after I said a firm "It's ALL over" and her little annoying car too, saying it was "evidence". Honestly, I didn't care that they took half of the stuff in my house. I was a free man now, free from her and her knife, free to continue my life.

But what life did I have? I had cut off everyone I knew, I hadn't talked to my little sister in weeks not to mention any of my friends. I was alone. I glanced at the clock; 11:28. Fun. I planned on calling Rose tomorrow and telling her my news, and I hoped she would be happy.

I trudged up to my bed and was able to lay there with the fan going, not having any pain shoot threw me for the moment. And then I remembered how she acted at work today, screaming like a child. Then I remember the small girl that I worked for today. She was beautiful, I remember that, she had short spiky hair and a tiny complex. She was smiley and happy even though she was all alone. Alone. Why wasn't anybody with her? I looked back now and remembered her face when I first approach, in deep thought and in sorrow, like no one was coming for her. She had no friend to meet, no boyfriend to join her. She just sat there, like my grandmothers China doll, catching dust like a waste of space. But now that I thought back more that was all I remembered. Maria and the black haired girl. Fighting with Maria and talking to the black haired girl.

I fell asleep thinking of this, and somewhere around the house a tune played. And the last thing I remember is the words from Long time by Cake: "It's been a long time, since I've seen your smiling face. It's been a long time since I've seen a suuuuuuuunnnnnny day"

**I PUT JASPER IN FOR THE HELL OF IT. LIKE IT? PLEASE TELL ME! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	5. do i annoy you?

**Heyyyy i updated, im glad everyone like my drama filled story because that's all that shall happen. Please read please comment **

JASPER* I woke up at my normal time, and got to the shower. I scrubbed my body- making sure to clean my cuts. I got dressed, in my flannel shirt and my "church pants". I laughed to myself, I had to look ridiculous in nice clothes In my ride. I got to work nice and early, just in time to make the donuts.

I put on my apron and started to make dozens of coffee's and the first customers began to arrive. The morning was normal, people came and went in a steady stream, but in the back of my head I was secretly wishing I could see that black haired girl again. Even if I saw her walking down the street through the window, I would be happy, but I pushed her as far back as I could in my mind and tried to continue.

Today my most unfavorite person stopped by. She was a 25 year old woman who hit on me. Constantly. She smiled, and sat down and all the other waiters looked to me, I huffed, I hated Thursday. I choked down a barf, she wasn't pretty and she would always right her number on the extra receipt. "Hi," I said stiffly, trying to manage a polite tone. She smiled widely, "Hello Jasper! May I say you look SUPER handsome today" she complimented. I tried to smile, I would have to talk to my manager later about her. I felt a sharp jab on my shoulder. I turned around to see a beautiful blonde girl, scowling at me. I almost didn't recognize my little sister, I instantly hugged her, "Rose!" I exclaimed. Her scowl melted, reviling her perfect teeth, she hugged back. "Good to see you, Jaz" she said.

As I looked over her shoulder my smile grew wider, the small black haired girl was there also smiling. "Hai again," she said, sheepishly, her cheeks flushed pink when she looked at me. "It's so Wonderful to see you both again" I said, emphasizing the "wonderful" and "both". "Oh, and Jaz, this is Alice. She moved up here with Bella, Edward's girlfriend" Rosalie explained turning towards the girl. Alice. The name made her even more beautiful. "And Alice this is My twin brother -the one I always told you about- Jasper" She said to Alice. "It's splendid to meet you" she said, she stood on her toes and hugged me, friendly and gentle. I decided to hug back, "Splendid to meet you too." I responded.

Then there was another jab, on my lower back right above my butt, and there the gross woman was sneering at Alice and Rose. "Can I Get back to flirting?" she asked rudely. Rosalie, who was extremely fit and tall, looked down at her, "Excuse me? This is my brother, don't you dare say anything along those lines to him." She said. I could tell she was restraining herself from using the word 'bitch' several times in that sentence. Alice though, looked like she was ready to fight the girl.

ALICE*

Flirting? With him? No, that could happen over my dead body. I felt my face get hot and angry, I wanted to punch her out badly. So, I let her have a piece of my mind "You know you just grabbed his ass? That's considered sexual assault, and its very rude to flirt. Flirting is a sign of weakness and lack of comprehension to show how you feel, so basically you give yourself up to ANYONE who could be a sexual predator, and that's a even bigger sign of weakness in a woman. You should be ashamed of yourself." I scolded, coldly. But the woman only rolled her eyes. "Bitch please," she whispered, loudly.

"Rose, go sit, Jasper, go work" I commanded. They both went away and I sat down across from the girl.

"Your only acting like this because you like him too." she said. Correction: Love -love him a lot more than you. "Sweetheart, most girls, make the same mistake you do with god damned flirting, I even slip up sometimes. But you can't, you gotta be independent, ALOT. Meaning stop worrying 'bout everyone else and do your own thing. Most guys are gonna wanna over power the girl, but in a relationship you have to take your own control to. You don't look like the type that wants to be used." I lectured. This was kinda fun, and I didn't even have experience! "Sounds like you know," she said, "and I do too, it sucks." I nodded and got up. "Well, I want you to remember this conversation, k?" she nodded, and looked back to her menu.

I went to go sit with Rose, I slid in to the booth across from her. "I feel bad," I whispered, "I made her drop flirting and now I might start my own" Rose laughed out loud. "I never knew you could be so evil" she tried today quietly. It was a good thing that lady was on the other side of the diner. Then Jasper approached, "thank you SOOOO much" he said, leaning down inches from my face. I smiled widely, "Your welcome, she just wasn't too happy with herself I guess," I said. He smiled back, "You gals gonna order anything?" he asked trying to be more of a waiter. "Black coffee please, with a little sugar" she said, Jasper made a grossed out face and I winced. "And for you, Ma'am?" I looked up at him, making me feel VERY short. "Ice mocha, extra cream, extra sugar, please?"

"See Rose? She drinks normal coffee!" he said pointing at me, the three of us laughed. I didn't remember extremely elaborate coffee being normal. As soon as he disappeared into the kitchen I began my little gossip. I wasn't big on it, I didn't exactly care, but this was huge.

"Ok, I officially love him" I announced only to my friend. "Ok, big question, who the hell knows?" I sighed, "I told Bella, Edward overheard, I told you, my reflection- wait did you tell Emmett?" I asked, Emmett was not a good person to tell secrets to. Rosalie bit her lips and nodded, "WHY?" I asked. "Cause I had to, he was dying to know. He overheard us talking about Jasper, the two times you've been over" she explained. "That boy better keep his mouth shut," I warned.

Coffee came, along with Jasper's smiling face. "Two coffee's" he announced setting them down in front of us. We both sipped them, they were amazing. "How are they?" he asked, like all waiters are supposed to. "Terrible" Rosalie and I said in sarcastic voices. "Tough shit, you ordered them" he laughed. That was the first I had heard something like that, and I cracked up. "Hey, Jaz?" Rose asked before he walked away, "Whatcha doin' tonight?" he shook his head, "nothing, why?" she smiled innocently "Come to dinner, please? You can see Emmett and Edward and meet Bella." she said, he thought for a moment then gladly accepted, "Will anyone else be there?" he asked, "Just me and Alice" She said. I felt a wave of panic, maybe he didn't like me. "Ok dinner is at our house at seven-" Or maybe he did, maybe he considered us friends already. After receiving Rosalie's instructions, Jasper walked off, leaving me to drown in my head even more. "I'm flipping out again" I said, "Not good." She rolled her eyes "Quit being a drama queen and drink your coffee, we're going shopping after" she said. Ooh shopping, I really needed a new skirt. I poured the rest of my coffee into my mouth, "Ok, where to?" I asked.

"My wallet" She answered pulling out her purse, "Atleast let me do the tip?" I asked, getting my purse as well. The check came and we payed quickly.

"Ok, NOW WHERE?" I asked, I wanted to shop!

"My car" Rosalie said, "Bye Jaz, she ya tonight!" Rose yelled to her brother, who waved back in response.

Rosalie's car was warm and spacious, letting is be able to store bountiful things that we bought here. "Rosalie, your going so slow!" I said, "65 is slow?" she asked. I nodded, "75 is slow."

We found our way to the mall, FINALLY And I almost ran off without Rosalie. "Alice! Where the hell are we going?" she asked trying to run after me in her heels. "Anywhere there's a sale on clothes, let's rock" I said. I practically pulled her through every wing of the building, we went anywhere that we had rewards cards and coupons with huge sales. We were able to fill an entire cart with what we wanted.

"What should I wear tonight?" I asked as we climbed back into the car, I looked back a the mountain of purchases and felt my forehead become hot. "Hmmmmm, maybe that dress that you bought" Rose said, "Which one?" I asked. She smiled and pulled away from the mall, "Your nervous, aren't you?" she laughed. "Yes Rose, why do you think I'm resisting the urge to scream and run around a parking lot?"

"You'll be fine, besides, like I told you, your like a little doll." the more I thought about it, it DID make sense. I was tiny, perky, loved to shop and I probably skipped around more than a pixie, I still enjoyed dress up even! "Rose, Your brothers hot" I sighed, silently cursing Maria for having him. Rosalie rolled her blue eyes, "Are you on your period or bipolar or something? Your all over the place" I twisted my body, trying to get comfy, but failing miserably. "Nope, just wicked nervous" Suddenly Muse began to hum from Rosalie's purse, "Hey can you read me the text, I have to pay attention at this intersection" she constructed. I dug through her pocketbook and finally found her deep red Cellphone. The screen read: 1 new text message from Jaz.

Hey Rose, I couldn't mention this but I'm over Maria & She's kinda in jail. I promise to explain l8r

I read this to Rose and we both smiled, and I became less nervous. "Things are lookin' up for the both of ya" she sang.

JASPER*

I was wicked nervous. I had no idea how I was going to explain the Maria situation and more importantly Alice would be there! I had sent a message to Rose promising to explain Maria later, but I had no idea when or how! I tried to concentrate on the Alice girl, she was adorable, she was a Dollish-pixie and far more beautiful than Maria is. I immediately showered again when I got back to my house, now what to wear... I didn't want to dress up, but wearing my work clothes wouldn't look good. But then, why did I care? I had known Edward, Emmett and Rose forever, so what was the reason for me to dress up like a Childs toy? First impressions! Yeah, thats why, not because I like her or anything... But did I? Alice was beautiful, but how could she like me? I was a ragdoll, cut up and stitched back together again.

Whatever, Jasper, just go get changed. I tried to find something suitable, it was dinner- but at my sister's house. What would Emmett and Edward be wearing, and why did I care? I tried to shake the unfamiliar thoughts off. I shoved on some old pants and threw a grey high collar sweatshirt on and a scarf. Somedays I hated Alaska, I was always freezing.

I felt nervous the whole ride there, not even the soothing wind and peaceful sights could calm me. I think I liked Alice, she seemed so different... _Oh god, Jasper, just act like a idiotic man as always and pretend your not fighting with yourself_.

Soon I was at Rose's House. Dear jesus, I was at Rose's house. I had never been there, and I hadn't seen everyone in what felt like forever. I took a breath, parked my bike and stepped through the door. The house smelled as there houses always did, like Emmett's energy drinks and Rosalie's zillions of tiny soaps she hid around the house. There was Music playing, I could barely hear the black keys. Rose was in the kitchen with Alice and a brown haired girl who must be Bella, and Edward and Emmett at the counter. The ladies seemed to be conversing about foreign fruit and the boys arguing about playing classical music while boxing didn't help ones performance, when I walked in.

I really hated being in the middle of things.

"Jasper!" My sister sang and hugged me. I was the swarmed with a tiny crowd, of two couples and a single girl.

Emmett came and socked me in the arm "How you been, Major?" he laughed, "better than normal" I answered.

"Nice to see your face around here again" Edward said, giving me a good slap on the back. "Around here AGAIN? The house looks awesome, this had to be the best town house I've ever seen!" I said. It was true, but Rose had always had a flare for decorating like our mother.

I turned to the left of him "So, this is the famous Bella, huh?" I asked, looking down at the brown haired girl.

"And you'd be the Famous Jasper. I heard a lot about you" She said back, smirking and making me chuckle.

"Hiya again, you'll probably be sick of me by tonight" I heard a feminine voice giggle. And off to my side stood Alice, looking beautiful as ever. She wore a lacy tank-top under a plaid button down, Tight black jeans constricted her legs that were held up by a leather belt and she wore earrings that dangled little dice just above her lower neck. "I doubt that's possible" I replied to her comment. I didn't doubt it, I knew it. How could anybody get sick of Alice?

"Ok, ok, everyone go make yourself comfy in the living room or something, my kitchen wasn't made to withhold so many people." Rosalie said, shooing us into the hall, at the living room's entrance. Everyone basically fell into a seat, Emmett into a huge chair with hid feet on the ottoman, Edward and Bella onto the couch across from the flat screen TV, me on the lonely love seat, and Alice sitting cross legged on the floor. "Darlin' that don't look to comfortable," I whispered down to her, as the our other 3 friends began a conversation. "Oh, no, I'm used to it. I like the floor" she said. _Liar_. I gave my 'Are You Really So Sure About That?' look. She sighed, "Ok, I give up, move over" she commanded, flopping on the seat next to me.

"Okie dokie, Now what the hell is on?" Emmett said, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels. "Football!" Emmett screamed and the screen filled with an image of two macho men in spandex fighting over a ball. "lovely" Alice said quietly, rolling her eyes dramatically. "They really should play rock-paper-scissors on these games, there so annoying" Bella said as her boyfriend and Emmett whooped and cheered. I held back a laugh, these girls were odd, most woman would sit through a mans game just so they could stare at the players bodies. But no Alice and Bella were stubborn like that.

After a while, Rose called the girls into the kitchen, leaving us guys in the room in the twilight zone of football. Edward however decided to sneak towards the door frame and try to eavesdrop. Poor Edward. "Edward, we're positive Bella is 100% in love with you, now come watch the game" I said, a tone lower than the average inside voice. "Yeah dude, they talk about makeup and crap," Emmett said agreeing. "Oh no they don't" Edward said with a smirk. "Oh geez now there comparing cup sizes!" Emmett groaned holding his head. "Dude come here" We both moved forward, but Edward held me back. "No, no, no, your not gonna to hear this. Or bad things will happen to you" Edward warned. Instead I backed up and slumped on the couch, arms crossed, and scowl fully loaded. Emmett got up, "You don't wanna know dude, this secret is turning into a total soap opera." ooh I liked secrets.

Edward snickered for a moment then skipped back to the couch. "I know something you don't," He always seemed to hear everything. "Damn it Edward! What is it?" I demanded, I knew I wasn't getting an answer. "I can't tell you"

ALICE* -Since Edward was eavesdropping

"You should flirt if you like him that much" Bella said. Oh Bella, poor, my-love-life-is-so-perfect, Bella. "It's not that easy!" I said in a hushed tone. "Nobody said it was easy and nobody said it was hard" Rosalie mumbled. "Well it would help!" Bella argued. Rose and I put our fingers to our mouths, try to shush her outbreak. "Love sucks" I whispered. My friends shook there heads, "Easy for you to say" I hissed at them. The girls shrugged, "Right now Alice you really can only help YOU" Rosalie sighed. "But it's so weird! I mean I fell in love with your brother" I said, "Yes and as your friend and his sister, I say go for it" she said taking a huge chicken out of the oven. I went to go help mash a bowl of potatoes and add a cup of butter.

"Some day, some day, I'll be normal. And then you won't have to hear me complain. Maybe I won't be around at all" I said softly. "Hush now, don't talk like that! Now go get the boys away from that damned television and tell 'em to come get dinner" Rose said, finishing setting the table with Bella. I walked down the hall and poked my head into the living room. "Um guys?" I chimed. Edward was yelling, Emmett was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and Jasper seemed to be the only one paying attention to me. "Um, when there done, Jasper, could ya tell them that dinner's done? Please?" I asked. "Nope." he smirked, "I can do this though, block your ears Darlin" he flashed me a smile and turned to the guys, "ATTENTION!" he yelled, both boys immediately straightened up. "Oh god." I heard Rose say. "GET OUT THERE AND EAT YOU SORRY, GODFORSAKEN WORTHLESS WORMS" I had never seen them listen so well. "Jasper, ya could of made me deaf from out here" Bella said with a laugh. "That was actually pretty impressive -and scary" I mumbled. Jasper smiled.

"ok like I said, you people take up space in my kitchen, move it!" Rose commanded. Everyone sat. Boys on one side and girls on the other, and a mountain of food separated us. "Rosalie you look like you cooked for the whole army" Jasper commented. "Or for a boat full of Vikings" Bella suggested. "Or Half for Emmett and Half for a starving bear" I said, and we all looked over and Emmett was already filling his plate. Everyone laughed as he looked up confused. "Ok everyone eat up!" Rose said. Then I felt four pairs of eyes. Bella and Rose sat across from Edward and Emmett, leaving Jasper across from me. If we had been in a restaurant we obviously would have been mistaken as a couple.

"Good food" I said, trying to dissolve the awkwardness I was drowning in. Everyone's "Mmhmm" agreed with me.

Dinner was over as quickly as it started, and we all sat in the living room watching the ongoing sports that Emmett could find. I sat next to Jasper again, his arm rested on the back of the couch, just behind my head. I couldn't help but watch him the whole time instead of the television. He was so casual, so calm and normal. Every once in a while he would catch me looking, and then would watch me for a while.

"Is this all you guys did, the WHOLE time?" Rose groaned from her place on the ottoman. "Yep, fun isn't it?" I answered. Bella had long since fallen asleep, leaving the rest of us to talk about the economy and bagels and such. "I'm guessing your not much of a sports gal, are ya?" Jasper said quietly, looking down at me. "Not much, but I like Hockey." I said quietly back. "Never seen it, What's it like?" he asked. "I say it's mostly Canadians beating each other of a giant glass wall on an ice rink" I smiled, oh hockey,probably the only good sport. "and I think theres some sorta score too." I said. He laughed, "Your a different one," he said "I never met a gal so open." I smiled "It's weird sometimes especially around Edward, he knows everything" I whispered. "Edward knows everything about everyone, somehow he knows about me. And I would say I'm a bit of a closed book." said Jasper. As I looked at him I struggled not to stare, to lose myself in his absolute beauty, he was just so...perfect.

To my dismay, it was almost twelve o'clock, and we all had to go home. I hugged everyone, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, -and then my Jasper. I watched walked outside with him, Bella and Edward, the couple to the next house and me to my back porch. We waved as Jasper waved back getting onto his motor cycle that shone in the silver light. And then he was gone. I unlocked the back door and turned on the lights. Everything I owned was in shambles.

**Oooh cliff hanger….. You luv you hate? You don't like cliff hangers like me? (if you don't than my goal was accomplished, and my goal was to annoy you) do you question the ending? And I like predictions! Plz comment u guys rock**

**Love alice iris courtney**


	6. Sick, sick, sick

**THIS IS AWESOME! I thank everyone 4 reading, and im glad everyone is enjoying it. I thank every1 4 commenting and keeping up with my story.**

JASPER*

Home looked as it always did, one light on, surrounded by quiet woods. I got inside and did my nightly routine; Shower, Late night snack, tv. It was simple and it felt like life was picking up.

To me life seemed like a book. You start reading, some people put the book down, and then pick it back up again. Some never stop reading. And others never hold the book again.

Nothing seemed to be on, just that 70s show or that weird twiheart movie, the one about mythical creatures fighting over this really shy girl. It seemed pointless because she dies in the end anyway. Stupid Mythical creatures.

I clicked off the movie around 1 o'clock, it was like an on going saga of worthless pain. I trudged up the stairs one by one, fighting to keep my eyes open. As I entered my bedroom, I thought I saw a black shadow of a familiar silhouette. Damn late night delusions. Then I looked at the tiny mirror over my dresser.

_Dear Jasper, Your such a fool for reporting me. You know how elusive I am. And now that you betrayed me I'm going to have to ruin your life. And your little fairy girlfriends life too. She'll be dead soon. Your next. _

_Maria. _My eyes widened my heart stopped. "Alice" was all I could manage. I shifted through the new phone book and found her number. I tried to call but a robot announced that her number was "No longer in service" I tried three more times. Nothing happened. I had to find her, she needed to be safe. I wouldn't let Anything hurt her, she was so gentle and tiny. How could she fend for herself? I rushed out leaving everything behind. It took a half an hour to get to the houses, every minute was crucial.

ALICE*

"What the hell?" I said to the destroyed room. Everything was a wreck, tables over turned, pictures ripped off the wall, my small TV smashed. There wasn't even a phone, someone had cut the line.

I had sat there for a hour, staring, not knowing what my next move was. It had to be around 1 thirty now. And that's when I heard the shuffling. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs. I decided to follow it, I didn't bother closing the door, I didn't bother to pick up anything.

"Hello?" I said, I stood alone in the hall way. Nothing spoke back, nothing moved. "Anyone?" I asked again. A part of me wanted to hear a voice, I didn't want to be alone in the house. Another part of me wanted to hear nothing, I feared for my life. My brain was torn between loneliness and fear.

They was more scratching and shuffling.

"Why did you wreck my house?" I asked the noise. I entered my bedroom cautiously and that's when I saw it. It was a black silhouette, it seemed to be draped in the dark color. My room, on the other hand, was also a mess. The springs and stuffing ripped from my bed, my heater was ripped from the wall. The only undamaged item was my book case, it stood erect and tall filled with heavy novels. And the black shadow stood there scratching words into my wall with a rusty pocket knife.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Now I was dead, but I still edged closer. The shadow turned and Punched me. The fist smacking hard into my cheek. I dropped to my knees and groaned in pain. Then she sliced my shoulder the knife. But then the worst came. She pulled out a handgun and winged my rib cage. The bullet hit me hard, it quaked my body and I fell on the flood. Blood was everywhere.

I didn't know if it was part of her plan or not but I happened to land right in front of my bookcase. The shadow girl pushed the bookcase atop my stranded body. "Your going to die tonight" she announced.

I was going to die tonight.

She fled from the house out of the window. Leaving me alone on the floor. I was going to die tonight. From the cradle I was led here to the floor. Each breath led to this last one. My life was ending at 19, it was such a waste.

_So pretty, so smart, such a waste of a young heart. _

I could see my blood now, slowly dripping onto the floor. By morning I would be dead. How: blood loss from assaulted injuries. Such a waste, I thought. I closed my eyes. My head was pressed to the floor. I felt like a light slowly dying until I finally blinked out.

JASPER*

The house was empty looking, even with all the lights on. The front door was locked, but not the back one. "Alice?" I called before I entered her house. "Alice!" I said a little louder stepping indoors. Nothing. I checked to downstairs. Kitchen, nothing. Living room, nope. Bathroom, tiny Girly soaps.

I decided to go upstairs and check, not like I had other options. The upstairs bathroom was empty like the lower one. A extra little side room sat without an owner too. Then there was a bedroom, I hoped she would be there, sitting on her bed, crying or just looking around clueless, allowing me to explain EVERYTHING.

I turned the doorknob and held my breathe. Something in my head feared Maria would still be here, waiting for me. _Your next, _echoed in my head. As I opened the door I scanned what was at eye level, wanting to see a little head somewhere. Then I looked down.

Alice lay collapsed under a heavy shelf of books. She had a bruise on her left cheek that was turning purple, and a hole in her side that was slowly bleeding onto her wooden floor. "No" I whispered. I picked up the book case with ease and held her crumpled body. I shoved my hand in my pocket while the other pressed on the small girls wound trying to stop the bleeding. I dug until I pulled out my cell phone. The paramedics came after I made the phone call. I went there with her, but was soon taken by police for more evidence and questioning. I had kept the note that had been on my mirror in my pocket and I handed it over, hoping I could get back to Alice faster.

She didn't wake up after two hours. I had donated blood for her, she had bleed out a lot in her room. Police went to look at her house, and I was left alone in the hospital besides some nurses and doctors. Every second was more nerve racking than the one before it. I felt that my one chance of life was slipping away. I loved Alice.

It was four AM. I sat in the waiting room, fully dressed and hoping. My blue sleeves were rolled up to my forearms and my elbows rested on my knees. I tapped my foot impatiently. I wanted an answer.

"Who are you waiting for, sir?" a clear voice asked. Behind the counter was a woman a little older than me, she had curled blonde hair and big blue eyes like the nurses in 1950s armies. She sat behind her desk, shifting through a few papers, she had bags like me and seemed bored out of her mind. "My friend" I answered, my tone came out more unhappy. Late night hours were getting to me again. "A young lad?" she asked, a sad smile passing her lips. "A young lass, actually" I answered. She frown, "Surprising, not many ladies in here, there mostly men who get in gaming and sporting accidents or mauled by a bear or two" she smiled up at me again. Her face read lonesome and her eyes begged for conversation.

"Alice, got shot by my ex-girlfriend... Who somehow escaped jail" I said. The woman no longer begged my attention, she now only looked at me in horror. "Oh my lord, that's terrible!" she said frightfully. "Yeah, so I'm staying until I know if she is ok" I said sheepishly, defining my purpose. The nurse was still shocked, "Do you want a pillow so you can take a rest? I'll wake you when I learn she's ok" she offered. "I'm all set on the pillow, but could you tell me when Alice Cullen is awake?" I asked. She nodded and looked at me with newfound respect and hope. "Ok, just take it easy now" I nodded and she picked up her papers and walked off. I noticed that this whole ordeal had been only between me Alice and Maria, our friends had no idea. I phoned Emmett.

"What the hell?" was the first growl to escape his mouth.

"Emmett, it's me"

"I know it you! What do you want?" he growled again.

"Emmett I'm in the hospital, Alice got shot by Maria"

There was a silence on the line.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Dude, major bitch fight"

"No, I'm serious" I hissed.

I heard Rose complain in the background, and then there was ruffling noise.

"Jasper, what?" Rosalie asked me, obviously wanting beauty sleep.

"Alice is in the hospital, she got shot" I answered.

More silence.

"What?" Rose said finally.

"Maria is trying to kill us, she shot Alice and now she is gonna try and get rid of me" I explained, I felt fear begin to drown me.

"Oh my god! What should I do?" she said. I could tell she had risen from bed and was now walking around.

"Listen, visitors are allowed here at ten, for now just go rest" I said calming her down. It worked and she said a goodbye and hung up.

I slid down in my chair. Alice needed to wake up before they got here. I attempted comfort in my chair that was just a little to small for me. Falling asleep would be possible, just not wonderful.

Seconds were waiting games. Minutes were storms of worry. Hours were forever uncertain. I had shifted about a hundred times, I had even sat on the floor for a half a hour. But Absolutely nothing could entertain me. My mind was locked on Alice living and nothing else.

ALICE*

The morning was going to be cool. I knew that without opening my eyes. The day would be slightly cloudy with a little sunshine I predicted. I kept my eyes shut and squeezed my pillow. It felt colder and harder than my usually soft pillow. I rolled over and there was a sharp pain in my side. I must of slept funny. I opened my eyes slowly, everything looked white. The room smelled strongly of disinfectant and it was quiet with the acceptation of a few mummers. I was in a hospital.

"Hello?" I asked, there was no one around. A nurse popped in, she had curly blonde hair and really blue eyes that crinkled when she saw me. "Oh good, your awake. The young man in the waiting room has been dying to see you" she said. She immediately walked out, leaving me still in bed wondering who was here for me. The noise of heels soon returned, "Now just remember, she just woke up and she may not understand everything clearly" the nurse said to an unknown person. What was I not going to understand? Then a handsome hound man walked in.

"Jasper!" I cried happily. He smiled.

He looked perfect as normal, messy blonde hair, crooked grin, brown eyes. But now he had bags under his eyes, making him look exhausted. Then I began to remember what happened to me.

_Your going to die tonight_.

My house had been ruined and I had gone upstairs because I heard a noise. Then a shadow woman shot me. This was nuts! Now I was here lying in the hospital injured.

"Can I tell you something? just please promise not to flip" he asked, I nodded. "My ex girlfriend is trying to kill us" My jaw dropped when he said those words. "What?" was all I could reply.

"Yeah, Maria is trying to kill me. And she wants to hurt you" I held my breath. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't confident I would live to be twenty. But whatever, Jasper was here, that's was all I needed. "What should I do?" was all I could say. I didn't care, but dying didn't sound to spectacular either.

"Get a dog or an alarm" he answered. I sighed, I had no idea how I could fix my house. "I could help you get your house organized again -I mean, if you want" Jasper said almost shyly. "When I get out of here, sure, I would love that" I answered enthusiastically, I would love more time with him. It could be the start of everything!

*8*

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a new couch?" he offered again, making me roll my eyes. "No Jasper, besides it looks like a cute grungy-retro couch now." I answered firmly, stitching together my ripped leather couch. It was day two of cleaning up my house. We had started upstairs yesterday, just after I had gotten out of the hospital the day before. I was sitting on the sofa sewing it back together with pinks and blues and whites, it did look adorable but it would never be my same couch. Jasper was offering to buy me everything, he said he would take money out of his college tuition to help pay for me. That wasn't necessary, especially since he had insisted on buying me a TV, Computer, and security system.

"What color did you want the bedroom again?" Rose called from upstairs. She had chipped in and offered to pain anything, and everything. "Just white, Rose!" I hollered. It was nice, the upstairs was done -with the exception of Rosalie's paint, and just the living room was left downstairs. "Emmett, hand me the wrench" Bella and Emmett had insisted on helping too, Maria had damaged almost every inch of my property and they decided to work on the sink, stove and fridge. Edward was working on plastering the holes in the wall, leaving me to refurnished all I could salvage.

"Thanks again, guys. I'd might as well be homeless if I didn't have you" I said apologetically, carrying a box of Junk outside. "Everyone gets 100 dollars" I said, I liked rewarding people, they totally desired it. There was a moan of protest.

"C'mon Al," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"You don't owe us a thing" Rosalie said, coming downstairs.

"You'd do the same for us" Bella joined.

"I still really wanna buy you a whole new house" said Jasper, continuing our old argument.

"Thanks guys, -But seriously Jasper, I don't need a new house" I said, my voice had been quieter since the "accident" it was like something inside didn't want someone to hear me. "But really you deserve 75 bucks each" I added playfully. "Alice" everyone groaned.

Eventually the house was finished and looked good as new - just with fewer items. I had saved a lot, just things that had been smashed and cracked went out on the curb. Everyone had left by three -except for Jasper. "Really, why are you paying for all this? Its not your fault" I asked him, he was so sweet. "Because it is my fault, I should of never let her get that close to you." he said. His eyes were pained, he found that he had to take care of me, and that HIS Ex was HIS problem, and not mine. "You know, your gonna get killed for me" I said, I hoped he was selfish, prayed he was selfish. But he shook hid head, "I've taken that chance before, and besides, I feel I need to protect women" he explained. I sighed, I didn't get him, but I did...

"I still don't get why she wants to kill me" I sighed, Jasper bit his lips. I had a slight idea, something about me liking him added to it. "I think she thinks we're...like... Together" he said. I tried not to squeal.

_Maybe we are Maria, maybe we are... _

"Well, thanks again" I said, I felt the desperate need to hug him -and other things, but hugging would do. So that's what I did. He wrapped his strong arms around me "Your Welcome, Darlin'. If you get nervous just call ok?" We had exchanged numbers, and I was planning on using his. "Okay" I said, trying not to reveal my blush.

I was sad when he left. And I felt a new, dependent, weak, emotion. "I'm scared" I whispered to myself.

**Love? Hate? Dominate! Please comment all your thought and opinions. I love comments -encase you haven't caught on to my many other pleads. I would just like 2 thank my friend Alicia, im so glad u like it. I smile cuz im told my writing is addicting and fun. I hope you like my evil twist, that is a me thing : ) this chapter was influenced by the song Sick, sick, sick by Bayside, the lyrics seem to fit Maria perfectly. I sorry its taking a while for them 2 fall in love and all-or at lest admit it, but I tend to have a flare 4 the dramatics BUT IT SHALL HAPPEN, MARK MY WORDS. Ps Maria is watching…..**


	7. a food chapter

**Hai! I felt like its been forever, and ive had the pressure on to finish this to please. So here it is!**

**Maria isn't here, but she is mentioned, and will pop up eventually. So don't hate the mass murderer. and as always please ****comment****!**

It had been a few days since I'd heard from Alice, I guessed she'd gone back being normal. As for me, I was still at the café, shifts were shorter and I was getting a day off a week. Life was good -except I was constantly looking over my shoulder.

I was on a five minute break when my phone began to hum rhythmically. "Hello?"

"Jasper, have you heard from Alice lately?" Rosalie asked.

"Mmmmm, nope" I answered. I hadn't heard from her since I had helped her with her house.

"Oh god."

"Why? Is she ok?" I asked. Now I felt concerned, what had happened?

"Oh, its probably nothing. Bella just said she hasn't seen her and I haven't either. And she's only answered her phone once. I want to check on her but at the same time I can't be her security" my sister said. "I'll try her after work, okay? I gotta go." I said.

"Bye Jaz" she sighed.

I really didn't get everyone's fear. She probably went back to forks to visit her boyfriend or something. There was no reason to flip out.

Alice was my focus for the rest of the day. Work was painfully slow and I found with nothing to occupy me, I would drift off into Alice reverie. "Boy, you been acting funny lately." my boss had said, "You went from depressed 'bout your crazy chica to totally goofy. You found another girl?" he had said. My response had been simple but truthful, "I dunno yet, sir. I hope she'd be the one" I'd said.

Now it was the one nice day here, it was the end of July, and weather had been rising slowly. Alice's house was no different then the others, sitting on a green lawn peacefully. I tapped at the back door, I saw her in the kitchen, rooting through the fridge. "Hey" I said tapping the glass. She came to the door and opened it slightly.

"Jasper? No one is with you right? I'm so tired, I haven't been able to sleep and-" I had to shut her up so I did the most logical thing I could do. I covered her mouth. "Yes it's me. And no one is with me." she opened the door more, allowing me to step in. And that's when I got the full view of her. She looked sickly, and thin. Her hair was messy and her face lacked it's normal makeup. She wore no shoes, and she was shaking, absolutely scared. "Alice what happened?" I asked her. Her frightened expression grew and she tensed easily. "I'm scared" she whispered. She quickly locked they door and closed the blinds. "I heard the noises again"

Why was I the one looking after her? You think her boyfriend would at least check on her. If she had a boyfriend -but she had to she was so beautiful and sweet, someone had to have snatched that opportunity up.

Her small body quaked and heaved, she looked aged and tired. I looked around at the open empty cabinets and drawers.

"When the last time you ate?" I asked.

"Yesterday"

"When did you shower last?"

"Three days ago"

"Why?"

"Because I ran outa food, and I'm afraid that if I take a shower she'll be waiting to kill me when I come out" she explained, matter of factly. "Ok, go shower" I commanded. "but Jaz, what if-"

"Go, then I'm taking you grocery shopping" I said. She whimpered and began to slowly make her ways upstairs, cautiously looking around. "Can you guard the bathroom please?" she asked feebly. "Fine" I said, Following her upstairs. She grabbed two towels from the closet and stumbled into the bathroom. I sat outside the bathroom.

It was a half an hour later she emerged from the steamy room. I looked over expecting her to be fully clothed, she wasn't. She wore a towel, and her black short hair was wet and clinging to her face. "Jasper!" she hissed. I finally realized that I had been staring at her, "Sorry." I muttered, my cheeks flushed red as I looked away.

She stomped away down the hall, more dignity than fear now. "I can see why Maria jumped to conclusions" she said, I could tell she was smirking, even through the door. "Well, I wasn't expecting _THAT_" I said, leaning on the door frame. She popped out, with a happy face on and fully dressed. She was Absolutely beautiful.

"Can I go get food now?" she practically begged. "Ok, you can go alone, and I'll stay here" I offered sarcastically. "No, no, no, please come with me" she said latching onto my arm. I sighed, and dragged her from her house. "Um, which vehicle?" I asked, spying her canary yellow Porsche. "Ooh, you drive a motorcycle?" she said skipping over to my ride. "Yep, nice car" I commented. She looked at it like a disappointment.

"That holds more food" I informed looking at her car. "Fine," she huffed, "But your taking me in that Ducati later" she said, looking at it wistfully. To my surprise she climbed into the passenger seat of her own car, and waited for me to get in. "Um, I'm driving?" I asked getting into the drivers seat. She sat shot gun to me, and I was beginning to hope Maria had died or something, and wasn't watching this. Alice nodded and faced forward.

"Okay then" I said, "I can finally say I've driven one of these" I turned on the ignition, and the engine came to life. I pulled out of the drive way with an ever present smirk on my face. As I drove I noticed Alice holding her stomach and wincing, I could here soft rumbles coming from her gut. "Ok, first things first" I told her, pulling into my work. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly. She looked starved and confused, I told her to wait while I ran into the shop. It was close to closing, leaving me little time to get what I needed.

"Hey" I said to one of the lone workers at the to-go cash register. He nodded his head in reply. "Could you get me a chocolate muffin?" I asked. He nodded again and walked to the back, soon returning with a little napkin that covered the food. I gave him five dollars and told him to keep the change. Alice was ravenous when I got back and I handed her the muffin. "Yummy" she said, she had eaten happy of it in one bite. "You look starved" I commented as she wolfed it down. She nodded and leaned back into her chair.

"Why are you so afraid?" I asked quietly. I found little reason to fear Maria, but there was some. "Because she tried to kill me" she said simply. I sighed, "I'm sorry" I apologized. It seemed I could never want to take it back enough, to wish it never happened. I could never say sorry enough to fix this. "It's not your fault" she said. "Yes it is" I sighed. Maria had been my responsibility and if I'd somehow prevented her from walking into the shop that day this would have never happened. _Damn Maria_.

The soft argument seized as we pulled up to the small grocery. It wasn't crowded, seeing as it was a quiet Tuesday. Alice gently pulled a small cart from the pack and walked to the produce isle. She seemed to be using the cart as a walker as she added items to it's contents. She went over to particularly odd looking round fruit and she put several in a clear plastic bag. The sign above them read "Blood Oranges". I followed her, and held her purse for her, I felt rather foolish, but arguing with a starving woman wasn't on my list of priorities.

She moved slowly, up and down each isle and I had to help her reach things out of her grasp. "I feel like an old lady" she said as she stretched for a loaf of bread. I plucked it from the shelf effortlessly and handed it to her. "Yep, I feel really old" she sighed. I smiled, she certainly didn't look old.

She practically overflowed the cart with food. And she led me to the cash register where a teenage girl sat. "Jas, can I have my pocket book, please?" she asked softly. I gave it to her reluctantly, "I'll pay" I offered. She sighed and laughed a bit, "You know better, you don't have to" she said sweetly. "I insist" I countered. She had just had her house ripped up, the least I could do was pay for her food. "No, Jasper." she said, a smile still present.

I thought for a moment, contemplating what I was about to say, "Then allow me to take you to Dinner." She looked up at me, wonder in her eyes. She seemed to be thinking it over as well, then she finally agreed. "Ok, Fine, you win" she said, in a happy defeat. "I wish my boyfriend did stuff like that" the teen at the register mumbled, making us smile.

In our heads we weren't a couple, but it looked like that to everyone else. I sincerely did wish we were, but I didn't need to fight over her with some other stranger that was never there for her. That would end ugly.

I drove Alice home, along with her dozens of bags of food. I parked her car and helped her bring in the groceries. "So," I said after we finished lugging everything inside, "Dinner tonight, May I pick you up at seven?" she smiled enthusiastically. "Sure!" she answered. I smiled in return, it was like a date, a fake, meaningless date. But a date no less. I glanced at the clock on her stove. I had four hours, just enough time. "See ya Alice" I said, Calling up to her and climbing onto my motorcycle. She waved from the doorway, "See you tonight!" she exclaimed joyfully. I pulled out of her drive way and sped away. I had no plan on tonight, but I would make it wonderful.

**I gave people what they wanted, hooray!**

**I need to know what you think of jasper not letting on that Alice is single. I question if I wrote him with common sense -I hope I did.**

**I REALLY need suggestions for the date, I need suggestions on where, try to remember that jasper is trying to make it awesome but not like a date-date. **

**And **_**PLEASE **_**answer yes or no to these:**

**Should there be gifts on the date?**

**Should Maria sabotage the one good time they have?**

**Should Maria murder other people? (not to be harsh but I wanna know)**

**Please help my creative mojo juice flowing!**


	8. Killing the love bird

**I have given birth to the chapter you have been waiting for! -or maybe you were waiting for Maria to pop up again…**

**I hope I made everyone happy, I honestly do. I decided to throw a different pov in there for the joy of it.**

**Please comment -like or not.**

Alice*

The fear had vanished when Jasper came along. It had made way for the hunger that so deeply possessed me. But of course, he made that leave me as well. And now, he had left me here, to get ready for dinner.

I wondered if he thought it was date. I had no idea if I had the right to think of it that way, he had asked me out of the blue. Maybe it was real, maybe this was the beginning of my life. But maybe it was the end. Maria did keep looming in my mind, watching, waiting, preparing to strike. I couldn't shake her, I could just ignore her. But ignoring was still thinking about it. I had to take a breath of courage just to turn around, just to go upstairs or to go around a corner. Fear was ever present, but that I would fight. Just like Fate. I tried to busy myself with preparing for dinner, date or not, looking good meant something. I went through a dozen outfits, each a major high or a major low. Sadly I had no idea where I was going, that information would have helped me save time. I decided on a silky, dark pink tank-top and a short demon skirt. My hair had no purpose, since it was so short, and my simple magenta flats.

My small apartment seemed tidy, but I busied myself in the simple tasks; Washing a few dishes, putting clothes away, putting the toaster back in the cabinet. It was Six o'clock, letting me finally sit down and fantasize. Maybe we're going to a big fancy restaurant, with candles and little cloth napkins. Or we could be going to one of local joints, but what does it matter? I'm going to Dinner with Jasper!

I clicked on the TV and decided to see what tonight's weather would be. I flipped through each lower channel and tried to listen -but it was not what I wanted to hear. "Local girl Murdered, and thrown in the woods" the news woman announced. The screen flashed 'NETTIE SMITH MURDERED' Nettie? Why was that so familiar? The only thing I could think about was Jasper had mentioned that the two girls that had been in the cafe with her were Nettie and Lucy. Maria had murdered her friend? "The Suspected killer is thought to be the same woman who Attempted to kill Alice Cullen a week before" The lady announced. _No, really? _More hell was coming, I just hoped it wasn't tonight. "Police suspect that the young victim was hung by her ankles in a tree and then repeatedly stabbed in the Local Forest" I shuddered, what an awful way to die. Just then the phone began to ring, screaming and shaking off it's hook. "Hello?"

"Alice put on the news" Bella commanded.

"It's on, I know. I'm screwed now" I said in a dull tone.

"Well what the hell are you going to do?" she asked frantically.

"Stay with Jasper"

"What?"

"Stay with Jasper." _Did she need me to spell it out? _

"Alice that's crazy, this girl is obviously a full blown psycho! I should really have you two relocated" Bella Scoffed.

"Bella, I'm fine. Jasper is fine, everything is going to be alright" I tried to assure her, "And besides, He's taking a very awesome someone to dinner" I said changing the subject.

"You guys have a date?"

"Yep, well kinda, he just said he was taking me to dinner" I said, I couldn't help but manage a smile. "Oh. My. God. Edward, guess what?" I could tell she was probably in the kitchen and he was in the living room. And that Bella was probably jumping for joy like myself. "Hey Bellz, I have Fifteen minutes before he picks me up. I gotta go and finish getting ready" I told her excitedly. "ok!" she yipped and cut the call. I went to go put on make up, all of the essentials to complete my face. I wasn't wearing shoes yet either, and the newsman was able to tell me it was a cool evening. I went up and down the stairs about a hundred times, I needed to make sure everything was in order. Completing myself was an exercise and perfecting the house was a test.

At 6:55 the doorbell rang at the back door. The more I thought about it the more I rendered the front door unnecessary. Jasper was standing there, absolutely angelically, and he was here for ME. "Hey," I said, greeting him with an embrace that he returned. "Ya'll set? I don't want to leave if you have something to do" he drawled. I shook my head, "I think I'm all ready" I answered, I turned off the TV, making sure he didn't hear the Nettie thing if he hadn't already.

I stepped outside in front of him, a cool breeze swept past us, showering us in Chokecherry flowers. I followed Jasper off my back porch and down into the small private parking lot. I somehow felt someone watching, and glanced up to see Rosalie and Bella standing in there windows. They both had phones pressed to there faces, obviously talking about me to one another while smirking. I quickly slipped them the middle finger, was it that exciting?

In fact, it was. My first dinner-date-thing was something to be talked about, but of course they couldn't wait until I got back. Jasper, thankfully didn't seem to notice my friends spying, he only handed me a helmet as he buckled one onto his head. "Your getting that ride I promised" he said. I giggled gleefully, I had never been on a motorcycle, tonight was killing a flock of birds with a single stone.

I tried to ignore the silenced giggles I knew were going to be coming from the peeping girls. Jasper got on and signaled me to do the same. I then remembered how short my skirt was, _this should be interesting_. "Hold on tight" He warned, I wrapped my arms around his ribs and squeezed, telling him I wouldn't fall off. I stole a glance at him, he was smiling, I looked at Rosalie and Bella. They wore the same expression as him, so I decided I would smile for the hell of it.

_No body said it was easy and nobody said it was hard. It is what it is._ I took a deep, silent breath. I was ready for my life to begin.

The engine revved and we were out of the driveway in an instant. The sun was just conveniently setting, bathing everything in a orangey-pink. I closed my eyes and relied on my other senses. I felt the warmth and the wind as we drove, I heard the engine, the slight coo of birds. I smelled three things; one was Jasper who smelled amazing, the second was the flowers in bloom, and the third was diesel fuel. He drove for a good fifteen minutes before we came to a quaint little restaurant by a lakeside. He lead me inside, it wasn't deserted, it wasn't filled, there weren't drunk bikers at the bar, there were no strippers. This date actually seemed legit and normal. He had reservations, somehow, for the few hours we had been apart.

We were seated, and everything seemed perfect, it was oddly quiet as I looked around at the dinning room. _Just say something. _"Where are we?" I asked, failing to hide my amazement. He chucked, "Lily Tavern" he answered, "One of my personal favorites." I couldn't help but gaze around even more, it was so pretty. There was a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the walls were a flawless lily-White, the ebony floors seemed to glisten as elegant shoes danced atop them. Then I looked over and found myself sitting next to a huge window, just outside was the pink sunset, it hung above huge majestic mountains that overlooked at sleek lake. It the trees surrounding the lake were lanterns that practically made the small thickets glow with life.

"It's so beautiful" I said breathlessly, "We got the best seat in the house" I wondered if he planned that, but maybe fate was actually helping us here. The night seemed wonderfully simple. It was the simple that you got when you were a child and played in the back yard with your friends on a summer evening, it was the simple of doing everything you loved.

He told me stories of his childhood, never telling me anything about his life after he graduated high school. He told me about accidentally putting holes in this family's house with several of there vehicles. He told me about the time he and Emmett had pulled a huge prank on Rosalie. He had remembered it being a Sunday in June when they told Rose that someone had cut off all there power, water and central air. They left her there for five hours. _typical boy behavior. _He told me about when he used to go graffiti the middle school bathrooms and go swimming in one of the filthiest ponds in town. He told me about being Jasper.

Then he began to ask about Bella and I and Forks. I explained how small forks was and how not many people lived there. I told him about Bella's dad, Charlie, and how I was a foster child. I practically lived at Bella's from Age 10 and up. I told him about some of the boldest moves me and Bella had ever done. He had already figured that Bella was the sarcastic-quiet type, and he seemed pretty surprised when I said she had socked Mike Newton in the face one day in Jr. High. He laughed when I told him how I had to practically drag her to go to port Angeles with me just to go shopping. I explained being Alice.

It seemed like it should be.

ROSALIE*

"Bella this is weird" I said into the mouth piece of my house phone. Bella had called with news that Alice and Jasper were going on a date. And such date was tonight.

"I know, this could turn into a Shakespeare write in a flash." she replied.

"No, not that -well actually, yes that... But that's not my point. My point is that Jasper is my brother and he just asked my friend out"

"WHAT?" Emmett boomed from the kitchen.

I sighed, I had to learn to zip it. "Nothin' sweetie!" I yelled back.

"Emmett heard you didn't he?" Bella said in a unreadable tone.

"Yep" I answered in the same way.

"But think about it: It's a total love hate betrayal story! This could turn into a vampire series so fast, I should take notes" _how the hell does our friends lives have to do with that?_

"Bella this is no time for nonfictional shit!" I yelped. I ran my fingers through my hair, I felt like I was treading water. I plopped onto the couch.

"How long has it been since she hung up?" I asked.

"Ten minutes -Wait! He's here!" she yelped.

"Bella, are you looking out the window?" I said, rushing to my own.

"Yes" she said in a guilty voice. "We are such overprotective friends" I laughed evilly. I strained my neck, trying to get a better look at what the hell was going on over there.

"They hugged" Bella said.

"And now he's going in" I narrated.

"And now there coming back out and the wind is showering them in a romantic rain of flowers" she said.

"What?"

"Oh, C'mon, don't you ever wish that that could happen to you. Young love ... With flowers!" she cried.

"Shut up, Bells." I said, I looked out the window trying to get a good look. They stood in front of my brothers Ducati and Alice was glancing between both me and Bella. She flipped us both off.

I laughed, the gesture meant nothing, "She hates us right now"

"you betcha"

She got on the back of the motorcycle, making me smirk. Then I noticed her skirt. "Ohhh..." Bella and I said at the same time.

"That should be interesting" I whispered in my "scared for life" voice.

"Interesting? He's smiling like he won the lottery." Bella said in the same voice. I peered at Jasper's face and found it was true.

"The cat just got the canary" I muttered.

"But Admit this" Bella said, she was going to be right about something, I knew that. "They are pretty cute together" She offered. She had me on that one.

"GOD DAMN"

"WHAT?" I screamed and dropped the phone and flung myself against the wall. But of course it was only Emmett. "Emmett!" I screeched. He loved making me jump. "Bella, you guys need to come over"

"oh god, discussion time with Rose"

"I heard a Rumor" he said a smirk forming, "You and Bella are flipping out about Alice" he said. I nodded, "And you know how?" I asked. "Because I live here, and Edward is with Bella. You have some major holes in your gossip circle." he said matter of factly. I smiled "Do you know what it was about? If I told you you'd die laughing." I said. Emmett did normally find my girlish outbursts hilarious and pointless. He inched closer, he wanted to be in on the secret.

"Jasper and Alice are going to dinner tonight." I sighed simply. His booming laugh filled my ears. "That's a good one, now what is this secret?" he didn't believe me. "My brother asked Alice out" I said. "Wait. what?" he yelled. The palm of my hand smacked my forehead, I was not playing charades to get my point across. Soon enough he finally came around and listened. "He really did that? After the major Bitch fight thing and all? Dude…"

It _was_ surprising, to surprising. It was just plain weird. It was one of those things you just couldn't wrap your head around. The doorbell sounded and the door opened to reveal Bella, who was quietly arguing with Edward. "Come in. It's talk time." I announced, letting them in. We all sat down in the living room and our tiny, secret meeting began.

"Ok, so the statement I'm beginning with would be: What the hell?" I said sitting down on the sofa.

"How did this happen?" Emmett asked.

"Well the recap is; Jasper dumped that girl, then she came back and swore revenge on him and accused Alice of being with him, then the bitch fight happened and Alice was in the hospital. Lalala, no one hears from her for a week and here we are" Bella said, trying to piece it together herself.

"Wait, Maria thought he was cheating on her with Alice?" Emmett asked. Bella and I nodded.

"Are we really having a talk circle?" Edward groaned, he was such a hater.

"Yes, Edward. There your friends, too." Bella told him.

"But Maria is so... Small. How is she planning on killing them?" Bella asked, her brow pulled together, "from the small amount of pictures I've seen around here, she looks pretty defenceless."

"Can we please just let this go? It sounds like we're talking about fixing national debt" Edward almost prayed.

"Edward, Jasper is my brother and Alice is our friend. It gives us the right to talk about this." I told him, it was true. This issue needed to be confronted.

"But Rose, think about it" Edward argued, as if he had read my previous thoughts. "If they end up together, we're all going to regret this" he said.

"Wait, we're already planning what happens when there a couple?" Emmett exclaimed with concern.

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" Bella cried.

"We can't just sit around and wait for Maria to kill them both." I pressed.

"Then, how do we do this?" Edward asked.

"What if they broke up or got in a fight or something?" Bella suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I, for one, am in the Center of this. And would they'd be more venerable, I think" I argued.

"This is so complicated!" Emmett yelled.

"Who's not going to be able to sleep tonight?" Bella asked, everyone raised there hands.

"Okay, look guys, maybe we're getting kinda worked up about this." Edward offered. Everyone nodded, "No one has ever seen a couple like Alice and Jasper before, have they?" he continued. "it could be time for a change up, and sadly there the only exciting news around here" he grumbled. We all nodded, Forks Washington was probably more exciting than this.

"Why can't Maria just go die in a hole?" I said after a moment of silence.

"That has to be the only reason we're freaking out, if there together than Maria is going to get even more pissed"

"You know what?" Bella asked, "Let her get pissed, let the war begin!" She declared.

"Being a bit rash, are we?" Edward grumbled.

"Why yes we are" I answered.

"Ok, my mind just got torn into tiny pieces so can we please watch something soothing. Like Animals masking one another?" Emmett offered. For once we all agreed on something to watch and that's what we did. Everyone took a deep breath, and sat down and concentrated on the Australian man narrating the Jaguars every move.

But my mind couldn't stray from the couple.

**DO NOT hate Rose and Bella. I would totally spy on my friends dates (you know who you are so watch out) Rosalie's pov allowed everyone else's emotions. I killed Nettie, I laugh. And what about Edward? He seems half way normal. **

**Tell me all your thoughts, on literally anything. I will listen.**


End file.
